Dancing with the Flow of Your Blood
by Pairiny10
Summary: The once great vampire lord lost his will to live on after so many years after his love's death. But one night his love miraculously shows up dawned in a white cloak. With his love brought back to life, he will make sure to keep him by his side forever. He will make his love, his once again. Even if his love doesn't remember his face and holds a sword against his heart


_Author's Note: Happy Valentines Day everyone! Sorry for the late post. I made this story for one of my favorite holiday's and I hope you all enjoy. If you want to enjoy the full experience of this story I suggest you play, Veils of Starlight by Derek & Brandon Fiechter, when the music plays for the first time, and Liar by Lucas King, the second time the music plays. Both pieces are on Youtube and make the experience much more enjoyable. Now with that out of the way I wish you all a good day. Happy Reading!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. This story will contain blood, glore, non-consensual touching, and dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Old. Dark. Cold. Dead.

Those were the words he would use to describe his shadowed castle. The once bright gold and royal purple walls had faded to dull and untasteful shades. The flower filled garden was now overgrown with weeds and the flowers long withered. The only flower left being an elegant blood red rose that sat on a cold window sill. Glimmering antiques and paintings lost their value once they overcame to dust and ebony spiders making a new home. The joyous lively aura filling the air was now stale and rotting. The people bringing life to cold were either long gone or dead leaving the souls of the dammed to roam the empty halls. He wasn't enough to keep the castle's spirt alive. His own spirit was rotting away like an old corpse.

Barley anyone came to the castle anymore believing it to be what was left a great battle for justice and power. A few foolish humans would come now and again to see if the dreaded Tsukiyama Lord's soul lurked in the shadows. Vampires would wander in and out to see the once great Tsukiyama family's remains and gloat in satisfaction. He enjoyed the looks of fear on the humans' faces when he would lurch from the shadows to devour their life blood and would quickly slaughter any trespassing vampire that he knew he could take down. He was weaker now considering he didn't go out and hunt anymore like he used to do in his prime.

Sometimes he wished he weren't an immortal being so, his soul could finally rest in peace. So, he could be reunited with his love. He could try and kill himself, but that was not what his Papa had wanted, nor his love. He would continue to live on till a hunter came and stabbed him through the heart and put him out of his misery. He tried not to reminisce too much about his old memories as he roamed the castle halls, though that was proving to be a difficult task. He hoped deciding to get out of bed tonight wasn't a bad idea. Though dust and age had worn out the paintings he could still remember what they looked like before they were affected by time's curse. He couldn't help but stop and stare at one large painting that stuck out like a sore thumb.

It was hard to tell that it was of two people, but once one saw the bright violet of his eyes and pure white hair of his love the pieces fell into place. The face of his love was gone, however. He had shredded it by accident in a fit of rage after his love had taken his final breath. Deciding that the halls were too cramped and suffocating he made his way down the stairs and to two great big doors that held his family's crest. With a wave of a hand the doors creaked open to reveal a grand ball room. The pristine white and shimmering gold of the floor and walls were gone, though the ball room was not dark like the rest of the castle. The wall connected to the outside was non-existent, exposing the beauty of the outside and a lavish balcony to allow those who wished, a full view of the moon. The moon's beams lit up the old ballroom giving it the tiniest spark of life. He began making his way down the large staircase, his footsteps breaking the silence.

Once at the bottom he walked over to the orchestra's instruments that laid untouched and ready to be played. He walked up to the grand piano. He used to play it. His cousin would play the music of the violin, the maid that was more family than servant would graze the harp's strings, while he would dance with the keys of the piano to make a sweet melody pleasing to the ear. He can still remember the music that would fill the ballroom and the feeling of dancing with his love in his arms. He ran his fingers over the dust covered keys, pressing down on one. Though the piano was old the sound was as crisp and bright as ever. He hadn't expected for the piano to sound so… _lively_. He also didn't expect for the sound of old hinges creaking on the edges of his hearing. His body locked up and his sense of smell told him someone had just entered his castle. He immediately noticed the scent was much sweeter than the ones that would that usually wander into his castle. Tonight's lunch would be much more enjoyable. He was a gourmet of sorts or used to be.

Faster than the human eye could comprehend he made his way out of the ballroom and to the entrance of the castle where he hid in the shadows of the upper floor. Looking over the railing he could see that one of the large double doors to the entrance of the castle was cracked open and head poked through the crack looking left to right. He licked his lips as the person stepped fully inside allowing him to get a full view of them. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest and his violet eyes shimmered for the first time in years. The intruder who stood inside the castle was young man that looked to be in his early twenties and his light skin tone made him stand out against the darkness. In his hands clutch ed what looked like to be a metal box with a black handle. The formal white cloak with black lining he wore complemented his form beautifully and matched his snow-white hair with raven black roots. His eyes were pure silver and bursting with life.

Those were the eyes of his love.

He couldn't believe his eyes. His love was dead. He was sure of it when his love had thrown himself in front of a fatal blow that was meant for him. Though he had never got to bury his love as the hunters got to his corpse first. Had his love survived and returned to him after so many years? The thought made him give an involuntary gasp of shock and joy. His love's head turned up towards him and by the concentrated look in his love's eyes he could tell that he couldn't see him in the darkness. He wanted to go to his love, to jump down and wrap his arms around him and take in his essence once again.

He was going to too, until he looked down and saw his appearance. His skin was deathly pale, even by vampire standards, due to malnutrition and his once neat violet hair had lost a few shades and was in disarray. The clothes he wore didn't look any better, rarely ever changing causing them to smell of death and gain several tears and holes. He couldn't approach his love looking like this. This was supposed to be a magical moment filled with tears of happiness and overflowing hearts. His love would be worried if he saw him. He couldn't approach his love like this, he needed to be presentable. His love finally let up his gaze before closing the large door behind him and walking deeper into the castle. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his love walk into the darkness.

Making his way to his personal chambers it didn't take him long to find the perfect outfit. Taking off his worn-out coat and torn clothes, he put on his formal attire he hadn't looked at in years. Most people had thought that the dark crimson of his blouse clashed with the indigo swirls on his trousers, but he believed that the long black leather coat he wore blended them together nicely. Strutting over to his vanity he picked up his old brush, and after getting all the dust and spiders out of it began to comb his tangled hair. Getting the kinks out had been slightly painful, but in the end, it was worth it as his hair gained a slight shine though it still was pale in color. For the finishing touch he grabbed the last flower in the castle, an elegant blood red rose that sat on his window sill to bask in the sun's light and the moon's rays. Pinning it to the left breast of the leather coat he went back to the vanity. Looking himself up and down, he smiled at his reflection. His reflection gave a fanged smiled back with gleaming violet irises. He was ready.

Finding his love was a task as effortless as breathing since his love's scent filled the halls like perfume. He found his love in the hallway where the painting of them together stood. He watched from the shadows as his love inspected it with scrutinizing eyes and bringing up a hand to feel its texture. There was almost something off about they way the life in his silver eyes flickered. _Almost_. Reuniting in the halls with so many memories of regret and tragedy would not due for him. Knocking over a small vase brought his love's attention away from the painting and be lured towards the ballroom.

Grinning, he made his own way to the ballroom. Making his way down the stairs and two the great doors that would open up to the stair case down to the dance floor. He heard his love's footsteps sound on the cold floor. His love was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Waiting for him to come marching down the faded steps to and embrace him once more. With an overflowing heart ready to beat out of his chest pushed open the doors and was greeted with the ballroom in the moonlight's glory. Standing in the center of the ballroom floor was his love. His love, who had been looking out at the night sky turned to look at him. Their eyes connected.

"_Mon_ _amour_." He choked out, already feeling tears prick in the corner of his eyes. His love's eyes sparkled back up at him. Shock and awe molding his expression. His heart overflowed and a fire birthed within his soul. His strong voice soon broke the dead silence.

"Kaneki!"

The ballroom sparked to life. The old torches lining the walls caught flame, with the dramatic wave of his hands. The glass chandelier in the ceiling brought shinning rays of golden light down upon the ballroom floor that mixed with the moon's light. His love flinched back at the sudden burst of light and he himself almost did as well. He hadn't been about to summon fire for years, but seeing his love brought back parts of him that had been long buried. His love looked at him once more, but the look in his eyes was more akin to shock than awe.

"My dear Kaneki!" He exclaimed as he began walking down the stair case. "You've come back to me after so many years. I can't tell you how much I have missed you, _mon_ _amour_. Please let us come together once again as lovers!"

His love hadn't come running to him like he had thought and had actually backed up a couple of steps back. His love must have been taken aback by his sudden entrance. He didn't blame his love. He always did have a presence that would cause others to cower before him. With a triumphant grin he made it down the final step and put himself only a few feet in front of his love. His love went to take another step backwards, but he crossed the space between them before his love's foot could touch the ground. He gripped his love's hands in his own, causing the box in his love's hand to go skidding across the ballroom floor and out of reach. He smiled.

"My dear, Kaneki. Let us bind our hearts together once more."

The old instruments that had laid dormant for several years stirred to life. Mounds of dust came off in waves as the instruments moved by what seemed to be magic as they positioned themselves into ready positions. Music followed suite.

The piano started to play first. Light and graceful, bringing a new feeling into the ancient ballroom. Its notes simple in tone yet when put together started the beginning of a majestic piece. The violin soon followed after. Its unique sound accompanied the piano's notes beautifully as they danced around each other. The melody created was elegant and full of meaning and grew stronger with each pull of the bow on strings and bow of the piano's keys. Soon enough more instruments joined in creating a powerful crescendo that was pleasing to the ears.

He began the dance of lovers.

With one hand gripping his love's hand and the other wrapped tightly around his love's waist, he began to dance to the harmonious melody. Each step matching the music's rhythm and adding little twists and twirls to make the dance more thrilling. His love was behind one step and was unable to keep up with his fast pace. Nearly falling over multiple times and almost losing grip of him with how he kept on stepping backwards. It was no trouble for him though as he would simply tighten his grip and bring his love closer to him, so their bodies danced to the music together. He chuckled as he spun around his love, his love's multi-colored hair twirling around him. Bringing his love close to him he said:

"You were always clumsy on your feet when it came to this piece, my dear. Don't worry I won't let you fall." He grinned as he continued to dance to the music he remembered by heart. With their hearts beating as one, the lovers twirled and spun to the music's melody and gave meaning and life to the ancient ballroom once again. The moon shone her soft rays upon them and the burning fires casted beautiful shadows that whirled around them. For the first time in forever he felt complete. Dancing with his love in his arms to a melody that had long been dead.

"My dear, I longed for you for so many years. I'm so joyous that we can finally be reunited." He put both of his hands on his love's waist and lifted him up into the air. Spinning him around in the dancing shadows and burning lights before bringing him back down in a low dip.

Bringing his arms around him, he brought his love closer to his chest. His love's arms couldn't make it around his waist and instead pushed against his chest, putting space between them. It didn't bother him though, as he stared down into the silver eyes of his love. His violet eyes burned with desire and his heart thumped in his chest.

"Oh, Kaneki." He cooed bringing his face closer to his love to the point where he could feel his love's shaky breath across his lips. His love's face gained a shade of pale pink and his eyes widened at the sudden proximity. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. "I _love _you so much."

He brought his head down and their lips connected. The spark of raw ecstasy ran down his spine and buzzed through his entire body as he tasted his love's lips once again. He ran his tongue over the delicate mouth and his fangs grazed the edges. He found himself going down further and further as his love's head slipped downward and turned away. Silly him, his love couldn't keep his neck craned up with the downward position he was in. Putting his love's weight onto one of his arms, he was able to grip the back of his love's head and bring it upwards. His love gave a gasp and tried to form words, but they were quickly swallowed up when their lips met once again.

A smile curved on his lips, his love didn't need to say anything to make the moment more magical. Wanting to deepen the kiss, he let his tongue slither into his love's open mouth and enjoyed the small squeak his love gave. His love's tongue got in the way before he could go in any further and he found himself fighting with his love's tongue. His grinned stretched as he began to play with his love's tongue, bringing it into his own mouth. The tongue squirmed and tried to pull away, but he caught it between his teeth and began sucking it. He gave a hum of pleasure of the sweet taste that filled his mouth and senses. His love's tongue soon stopped wriggling and with it subdued he was able to claim new territory.

Opening his mouth and taking a deep breath he sent his tongue into his love's mouth. His tongue promptly explored every inch of his love's mouth and couldn't help but give a low moan at the taste. His love gave a moan as well, though it could have been mistaken for a strangled whimper. His love began to grind against him, hands clawing at his clothes and hips writhing up and down. He almost dropped him with the way he was squirming. Finally brining his head up, he broke the loving kiss. A single strand of saliva was connected with each other's lips that soon broke and dripped down their chins. He ran his tongue over his chin and lapped it up.

"You still taste as sweet as ever, Kaneki." He closed his eyes and went in for another kiss. A sharp jab in his gut made him lock up however and he let go of his love to stumble backwards. He hunched over and wrapped his arms around his midsection. His love had just kneed him in the gut.

"Why, _mon amour_?" he grimaced. "Why would you harm me so?" he looked up in surprise to see his love running across the ballroom floor. Away from him. "_Mon Amour_, wait! Where are you going?! Please don't leave me again, Kaneki!" he screamed chasing after his love. His love stopped at the box that had skid across the floor and popped it open. He completely froze when his love turned around to face him again.

Clutched in his love's hand was long sword with eldritch writing along the sides of the blade. This was the sword hunters used to slay vampires. He almost couldn't believe his love would take such a stance towards him. _Almost_. He was taking his love's image in full. The attire his love was adorned in was that of a vampire hunter. His love's eyes were filled with anger mixed with fear and disgust, to create a look of utter loathing.

"Get away from me demon or I will kill you." His love spat out with venom. The instruments playing the majestic pieced ceased their movements casing the harmonious music to die with them. The lit torches that once burned so brightly died as if a huge gust of wind had blown them out. All the life in the ballroom died and moonlight was the only thing giving the ballroom any light. His soul died along with the ballroom.

"_Mon amour_, what has become of you?" he chocked out feeling tears beginning to well in the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know what depths of hell you crawled from, but I'll end you here and now." His love charged at him. He barley had time to come back to his senses before his love's sword swung upon him. He jumped back at the last moment and the blade only cleaved through moonlight.

"My dear, please stop! This is madness. We can finally be together again." He pleaded. His love ignored him and charged once again. He dodged a series of strikes his love sent his way and felt a sharp cut across his cheek as he failed to fully dodge the last strike. The pain was only a small sting compared to the ache in his heart. "Kaneki please, I _love _you!"

"Don't call me that! That isn't my name." His love retorted vehemently stopping his relentless assault to take a breath. "My name is Haise Sasaki not Kaneki. Maybe all these years alone have started to rot your mind." He felt his heart skip a beat.

"You don't remember the time we've spent together?" he asked with a breaking heart.

"I've never met you before in my life, but I don't need to, to all of the death you caused. All those innocent lives you took and families you destroyed. It's unforgivable. The White Reaper may have not ended you on that night, Blood Rose, but I sure will." His violet eyes lit up. The puzzle pieces came together all at once to complete the erratic picture. His love had been turned against him. Not by his own volition. But by a greater evil. The orderliness that had taken his love from him had corrupted his mind into a cesspit of lies and hate. The sadness and anger he felt in his heart quickly washed away and the hurt expression on his face went with it.

"Oh, I understand everything now, _mon amour_." He said enlightened. "You have now become this horrid shadow of yourself due to the lies and deceit that was poured into your mind. But don't worry my dear," a wicked grin spread across his face, showing off his glistening fangs, "I will fix your disease and make you whole again." He was nothing, but a blur of motion as he sped across the distance between him and his love. Before his love could react, he tore the sword out of his love's grasp and sent it flying into the wall where it shattered into several shinning pieces.

With frightened eyes his love tried to swing at him with a fist, but the attack was way to slow to be damaging. He threw his own punch though it pained him to do so. His was too fast to be seen and was much more powerful. There was a sickening crunch as he sent his fist into his love's abdomen. He tore the flesh easily and he could feel his love's intestines brush against his fingertips. His love cried out in agony and fell back on his knees clutching his bleeding abdomen. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he grinded his teeth to hold back screams. He stared down at his blood covered hand intently before bringing it to his lips and giving a little lick of his ring finger. The energizing rush he got from a single taste of his love's blood filled him with enough power to last for decades. He hummed as his eyes burned a bloody crimson for a single moment. This was indeed his love, no one else had ever matched his love's harmonious taste.

"I'm so sorry I had to harm you my dear. I needed conformation it was really you. I'm not upset at the fact you struck against me, but rather that our reunion isn't as romantic and joyous as it should be. It still can be saved none the less. Once I heal you, we can live happily together again." As if by magic the torches relit again, but instead of a bright orange glow, their flames burned a deep red that filled the entire ballroom. The moonlight was consumed in the red glow, the color of blood. He began to walk towards his love.

Terror filled his love's eyes and he sputtered and gasped, blood shooting out of his mouth to drip down his chin and stain his white cloak. His love began to crawl away from him, leaving in his wake a trail of blood that blended in with the red tinted floor.

"Get away…" his love choked out weakly as he continued to crawl away. His love looked over his shoulder to look at him with tear filled eyes. "Stay away… from me." His love turned his body around to look up at him once he was only a few steps away from him. His love scooted backwards away from him. "Please, don't hurt me." He keeled down in front of his love who flinched back. He brought out his bloodied hand to grip his love's chin. His love tried to squirm away, but it was extremely slow and drawn out seeing as the pain from the wound was finally kicking in. He wrapped his other arm around his love's waist and brought his love closer.

"_Mon amour_, I'm not going to harm you anymore." He cooed sweetly. He leaned in and nuzzled against his love's cheek and breath in his scent. His love gasped and flinched back at the action, but his head could go no where with the grip on his chin. He brought his lips to his love's ear. "I told you already: I'm going to fix that tainted mind of yours." His tongue slithered out of his mouth to lap up the tears that had cascaded down his love's cheeks. "So, don't cry, my dear. You are in loving hands."

He brought his lips to connect with his love's once again. Brining out his tongue to lick up the blood staining his love's lips. The hand gripping his love's chin tightened and the lips opened up to allow his tongue through. This time when he explored his love's mouth it was filled and coated with layers of crimson blood that made the kiss that much sweeter. His love didn't struggle as much as before, his hands gripping his arms tightly and a slight tremble coursing through his body accompanied by small whimpers. He could feel warm tears drip down the hand holding his love's chin, those would dry soon enough.

The hand around his love's chin left its place to snake down his love's neck and to the pendent of his love's white cloak that kept it on his shoulders. Finding the clasp, he quickly undone it and the cloak began to slide down his love's shoulders. His hand traveled down further to the hem of his love's black formal shirt. Grabbing the hem, he began to pull up tugging the shirt out of the white striped pants. His hand then made its way up his love's abdomen under the shirt's smooth fabric. His love writhed and pulled back his head to break the kiss, gasping for air. His love tried squirming away to no avail.

"W-What are you—"

"Hush, mon amour. I need to feel how badly you are hurt." His fingers ran up the blood-stained skin, till they ran over raw flesh. His love hissed at the touch and brought in his arms to wrap around his stomach. "You can't do that, my dear I have to see it." He grabbed his love's wrists hindering their movements. When his love continued to struggle, he let out a soft sigh. "This will never work, my dear if you continue on like this." He sneered. Taking control, he pushed his love to the ground, so his back pressed against the tile that had been warmed by his blood. He straddled his love's hips and used one hand to grip his love's wrists. Holding his love's arms above his head he was able to use his free hand to lift up the black shirt further.

"Stop, please!" His love cried out fresh tears spilling from his eyes. His love tried to wriggle out of his hold, but he knew his vampiric grip was one not to be broken.

"Mon amour, there is no need for tears. You have to trust me." Bringing up his love's shirt above his abdomen, he was able to have a clear view of the wound. His love's abdomen was completely covered in blood, and it had puddle around him. The deep red of the blood blended in beautifully with crimson lighting. He frowned upon seeing how deep the penetration in the middle of his love's abdomen was. "My dear, it appears you have softened up since the last time we were together. I sliced through your flesh with the ease an axe would have. Though, it is only a wound that can easily be taken care of. The ends of his fingertips began spark enders that quickly rose in luminosity and heat. He brought down the red flame to his love's wound.

"No, please don't! Don't touch me!" He stopped in his movements and moved his gaze to meet his love's tear-filled eyes and smiled.

"My dear, you act as though I am going to harm you. I want to help you, rid you of your sickness. But, before I can cure your mind, I have to mend your body." His smiled widened and he licked his lips. "But don't worry, I have something to take your mind off the pain."

The flame in his palm met the wound in a jump of sparks. His love threw his head back and let out a horrifying scream and thrashed. He quieted his love's screams with a kiss, though this only muffled the screams. He shoved his tongue down his love's throat and could the vibration from his love's vocal cords. He began to grind his hips against his love's, to stir feeling through his love's loins to create pleasure to take away some of the pain. He was pleased when he felt his love's hips began to weakly move along with his own, he would be lying if he said he didn't feel pleasure run through his own groin.

The smell of burning flesh mixed with the cold night air and was almost suffocating. Mending his love's wound as agonizing as it is, was needed. Though the sound of raw flesh being cauterized together almost made him doubt his decision to continue on with the brutal process. All he could hope to do was give his love enough pleasure to take away the pain, however it was hard to tell if it was working or not with how his love's horrific screams would melt into deep moans and vice versa. Finally, he felt the last ends of the wound mend together and he immediately extinguished the flames. Though the source of intense heat was gone his love still writhed in agony. It was to be expected.

He slowly broke the endearing kiss and savored its' final moments. Ceasing his movements, he was able to look down at his love. The wound on his abdomen was sealed shut in a huge mass of burnt flesh and fresh blood still covered its surface, though the bleeding had stopped. His love's white cloak had fallen off his shoulders to flow underneath him in waves, though its pure white had been stained by his blood.

"There see it's all better now. That wasn't too bad was it?" He only got a whimper as a response. He released the grip he had on his love's wrists and let his arms rest from the strained position. He looked down at his love hopping for a proper response. His love stared at him with terror-stricken eyes that had tears streaming down like falling stars.

"Why?" his love sobbed. "Why me?" He gave a small grin at his love's ridiculous question. He plucked the red rose that was in his coat and gently put it in his love's hair, the blood red complimented the pastel colors of his love's hair. Brushing back the smooth strands he planted a soft kiss on his love's forehead. Meeting his love's eyes once again he gave pleasant smile.

"Because, _I love you, my sweet Kaneki_."

His love'seyes narrowed as he grimaced.

"I told you already, I'm not Kaneki. I don't even know who that is." At this he tilted his head to the side slightly in thought.

"You... are not wrong. You are not my Kaneki… _Yet_." He stroked his love's cheek lovingly. "I need to cleanse the corrupted parts of his psyche. And once I fix your mind, Haise Sasaki." He spat the name as if it were a curse. "Will die with the disease." In one swift movement he brought himself and his love to their feet. His love wasn't prepared for the sudden shift and collapsed against his chest. He righted his love by gripping one of his hands and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"_S'il vous plaît, tenez mon amour. Je vous sauverai de votre malediction._" _(Please, hold on, my love. I shall save you from your curse)_. His love looked up at him with confusion in his eyes, the drained look in his features showed how much energy he was using just to stand.

"What did you just say?" his love asked with a throat sore from screaming. He simply smiled down at his love.

"Let us dance while the flames of our love burn bright." The red flames of the torches intensified, causing the tint of the room to deepen and dark shadows to dance along the walls. The instruments of the orchestra stirred once more, and music began to fill the crimson ballroom.

The piano began to play its elegant music. The notes deeper and softer than before and held a cryptic tone. Only the piano played its notes. The eerie lullaby echoed off the walls of the ballroom. The very air seemed to sway with the gentle harmony.

He began to dance under the crimson torch light.

The dance was at a much slower pace. No erratic movements, twirls, or spins. Just him and his love swaying to the gentle music with the occasional side step. The dance was also more loving than before as their bodies were close together and were in sync with the rhythm. The only downside was his love was a lifeless toy in his arms with how he barely moved his limbs. He was basically a puppeteer manipulating a puppet's strings. Regardless he still enjoyed the feeling of his love in his arms once again.

"Haise Sasaki." He hummed the name softer than he had before. "It has no meaning or purpose. Each syllable it contains is empty with a reason that is nonexistent. It's such a _useless _name." he spat. He then looked down at his love. Their eyes connected and violet eyes shifted to match the hue of the crimson flames and were growing brighter by the moment. "Wouldn't you agree my dear?" His love stared into the bloody orbs and his silver eyes were beginning to gain the same hue. His love instantly closed his eyes and snapped his head down.

"No."

"Now, don't be afraid to look me in the eyes, my dear." He reassured his love. "I want to see how your eyes sparkle in the light." His love pushed his head into his chest, his face covered by white locks.

"Please, don't do this to me." His love's muffled voice pleaded.

"My heart beats for you, _mon amour_." he said running a hand through his love's multi-colored hair. "Can you hear it? Can you hear my heart pounding in my chest?" He loosened his grip around his love's waist as he swayed to the music. With the grace of an angel he twirled out his love, who look surprised to be suddenly ripped off the body he clung to dear life for. Just as fast as he had flung his love out, he brought him back in. Now with a tighter and readjusted grip so his love couldn't hide his face. He gripped his love's chin and forced his head to look up at him.

"Can you feel my undoing love for you?" The silver glistening eyes were filled with fear. He grinned devilishly with bloody crimson eyes. His love shut his eyes and more tears came forth. He simply leaned forward and ran his tongue over his love's cheek, relishing the salty taste.

"Damn you, monster." The words his love spat stung. He tightened his grip on his chin and forced it upwards, so the neck was craned. His love's eyes shot open at the sudden action and met his own.

"_Monster_?" he hissed. His love quaked beneath him. He could already see the corners of his love's silver irises bleed into read. "Monster? Is that what you call me, my dear. I don't believe that's right. In fact, you have it all, **_wrong_**. You should know better." He froze his movements and came to a sudden stop though the music still played on. His piercing gaze intensified. "I want you to call me by name?" His love's dilated eyes got larger.

"What?" his love asked dazed.

"You heard me." His thumb brushed over his love's bottom lip. "I want you to say my name." His love's lips quivered in response their eyes still connected, but only murmured whispers came forth. "Come, _mon amour_. Speak up, I want to hear your sweet voice." His love's expression strained as if he was struggled against something. Words soon sputtered from his lips.

"B-Blood—"

"No! That is my title, my dear. I want you to say _my name_." His love's words soon became unintelligible sputters once more, his body trembling. "My name, _mon amour_. Say it for me. I know you know what it is."

"Y-Your…na-ame…?"

"Yes, my dear. I want you to say it. Please, say it." He cooed.

"S-Sh…Sh-h… Sh-_ugh_-…" He pressed his grinning lips against his love's ear.

"Say. _My_. **_Name_**."

"S-_Shuu_… _Tsukiyama_." He gave a satisfied sigh and nibbled his love's ear softly.

"Very good, _mon amour_. Hearing you say my name gives me great pleasure." He began pressing gentle kisses along his love's jaw, before coming to his lips and giving them a quick peck.

"Shuu…" he pulled back to look into his love's red tinted pupils.

"Yes?"

"I-I don't feel r-right… I f-feel… **Wrong**."

"Don't worry, my dear. It's all apart of the healing processs. Let us bathe in our love's burning light."

The dance began its steps once more. Still slow and graceful, but both dancers' bodies moved with the music. He couldn't help but smile as he stared into the eyes of his love as they danced to the beat of each other's hearts and the flow of his love's blood. Old memories began to fill his head and he didn't do anything to stop them from taking shape.

Meeting his love for the first time in an old café shop. Chasing after his love for attention and caring. Sharing his first kiss with his love under a starry night sky. Spending days together and dreaming in the same bed. Introducing his love to his approving family. Proposing to his love with his deceased mother's ring his father had given her. Saying "I do" before giving a tender kiss to his love. Biting into his love's pale neck as they made love. Having a lover's painting created that showed his violet eyes and his love's pure white hair. Planning to complete the family with a child. The unremitting fear of the hunters breaking into their castle. The sorrow of his family being slaughtered. The heartbreak of his love bleeding out before his eyes. The despair of being alone in a fallen castle for decades. His heart over flowing seeing his love alive and breathing after so many years. All flashed before his eyes, he hoped his love saw them as well.

The dance came to a slow and stop, putting his love into a low dip and his love wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. His love looked absolutely beautiful in the crimson light. Eyes having a deep crimson tint that matched the bloody red rose in his hair. Using one hand he pulled at his love's black shirt. The fabric sliding down to expose the side of his love's neck and the two round pricks that marked the skin. The mark of a vampire. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on his love's neck.

"Do you remember when I gave you this?" he asked in a sultry voice. His love gave a weak shake of the head as a response. "Then please, let me remind you."

He pulled back his lips and his fangs extended outward in a moment of glory before burring themselves into sweet flesh. His love tensed up, but didn't try to pull away, a strained gasp leaving his lips. He began to drink the warm smooth blood from his love's essence. Overwhelming extasy filled his veins and his taste buds soared. The taste was one of addicting sweetness and gentle bitterness that combined together to make a harmonious flavor all together. He could feel his eyes glow brighter and his body immediately take in the energy.

His pale-dry skin began to regain its youth and his dull lilac hair gained the shades it lost, becoming a luminous violet. He ran a hand down his love's thigh and one under his shirt and up his spine, feeling his love shudder beneath the touch. The intense shaking of his love's body soon began smooth out each time he sucked in a gout of blood. His love relaxing and even letting out a few quiet gasps of pleasure. He too let out deep grumbles of satisfaction rumble through his throat. He didn't want this raw moment of pleasure and intimacy to end, but he knew if he continued long enough, he would suck the life out of his love. Retracting his fangs, he pulled out of his love's neck and lapped up the few blood droplets that followed. Rejuvenated and brought back to strength he looked down at his love with a longing look in his glowing eyes. His love looked pale and fragile, a distant look in his fading crimson eyes.

"Shuu?" his love said weakly.

"Yes, my dear Kaneki?"

"You… _You.._." His love coughed and sputtered, a few drops of blood landing on the corners of his mouth.

"Kaneki?" His love's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp.

"Kaneki!" he exclaimed pulling his love close to his chest. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack before the sound of his love's soft breathing and fluttering heart beat filled his ears. He gave a sigh of relief and chuckled to himself. His love had simply fainted was all. He had overwhelmed his love to the point of exhaustion. He would make sure to apologize to his love for his inconsideration. Though he knew his love wasn't fully healed, he made progress and that was enough for him to continue forwards. He readjusted his love, so his arms were under his knees and shoulders. Looking down at his dreaming love, he blew a few strands out of his face and placed a kiss at the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams, _mon amour_. Let our life together begin." He turned around and made his way up the stair case. With each step he took a torch went out, it's crimson flash distinguishing without a sound. The piano became quieter and quieter to it was only but a whisper that was soon snuffed out. He made it to the grand doors and with a thought they open to let him and his love through before closing behind them and letting the ballroom come to rest. The only evidence of anyone being in the ballroom were the rearranged instruments, a dirtied white cloak, and his love's blood staining the ballroom floor. The moon's light reflecting in the deep crimson.

"For as long as I live, I will make sure no harm will come to you ever again. That is a promise.

"My precious, Kaneki."


End file.
